Jiraiya's Second Chance
by Zian Gara
Summary: Jiraiya, one of the great Sannin returned to Konoha after the great ninja war. Unable to find his place in this new era, he found himself feeling loss and irrelevant until he got himself entangled in marriage with a blue eyed woman who proposed to him during one of his drunken stupor. This is a story of love and redemption, of finding one self and finding true love.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

The Proposal

The white hair Sannin slumped on the table barely able to hold himself up. He just had too much to drink again after shelling out money for rounds and rounds of sake and food for the pretty ladies at the bar. Sometimes he wondered why he kept doing it… wasting money for a laugh, an audience with these skimpy dressed ladies giving their false admiration whenever he put some more money on the table or wherever their skimpy piece of clothing will allow, while he retell them his countless exploits during his heyday.

The stories all sounded good now, romantic and heroic even… but war was far from those, and Jiraiya has enough war in his lifetime, he doesn't really want to be in one. But still he tells his stories to whoever will listen or until his money finished and then they all walked out of his table to the next guest. Here in this dingy old tavern, he wondered if this is where he will spend the rest of his days… bored, irrelevant. He thought of going back to Konohagakure, to be with Naruto and the beautiful Tsunade, his beautiful Hime, but Konoha seems to be just an empty place for him. His old place there... is just that, old and empty. It's been 2 years after the war, the Great War where every ninja of all villages fought together in one great alliance. All ninjas except him. You see before his body descended to the bottom of the sea, Konan, his former student, out of respect, retrieved and hid his body planning for a more respectful burial. Not long after, when Nagato or Pain sacrificed himself to revive those he had killed, Jiraiya too was revived. But because of the length of time that he was dead, he didn't wake up immediately and went through a coma. Kept alive and hidden by Konan in a secret room with life support even after her own death, Jiraiya finally came to his senses and found his way back to Konoha. He was received with a lot of tears and joy, and occasional violence for causing people so much grief but the novelty of his return soon gave way to normalcy. He is back and everyone soon returned to their own day to day lives. With Konoha transitioning to a new Hokage, everyone is busy except him; everyone has something to do except him. In a way, this is their way of honouring his past contributions and they didn't want him to be involved in any mundane missions. They offered him the role of being one of the elders of the village but it seemed to be a boring desk job for him at that time.

So Jiraiya wandered the world again, much like he did before the Akatsuki. He wandered as he can't seem to find a place to call home. He sighed and continued in his disrespectful slump waiting for the bouncer to throw him out of the bar... as usual.

Unknown to him, he was being watched, not with evil intent but nevertheless with intent. Then the tavern owner approached him and said. "Hey old man, how about I make a proposal to you...how about you marry me and we promise to always take care of each other?" Jiraiya looked at the beautiful face peering at him through his hazy gaze. He smiled and slurred... "sure."


	2. Chapter 2 Wrong Assumptions

Wrong assumptions

Jiraiya can't believe what he got himself into. In his drunken stupor, he signed the marriage contract and now he is walking back to Konoha with this person, his new wife. He eyed her secretly on the side, she was clothed in a simple blue and purple kimono and her long hair gently blowing by the wind. She didn't carry much stuff, just a bag she swung around her body. She is not very tall, about a head or two shorter than him. She looked young too, maybe half his age but he cannot tell exactly. There was such a gentle grace in this woman you will never expect from a woman of bad repute. What's her name again? Aikiko... or at least that's what he thinks her name was.

She walked with slight gait, tall confident and a little smile on her face. She seems excited to start her life in Konoha. Tsunade is going to kill me – Jiraiya mused. I wish I can say she is jealous but more so because she thinks I'm stupid to bring a stranger in the village without knowing who she is. Actually, the proposal was strange and he said yes without thinking through. Now he has to do a lot of explaining… come to think of it, what if she is a spy? Why is she interested in an old man like him? Money? She could have just sat and pretended to listen like everyone else and he would have gladly given her some money.

With a day away from Konoha, Jiraiya has to assess the situation fast. Is she a Nin? Doesn't seem so, her chakra network doesn't seem developed to a user level, but she does have a different aura, maybe she has a Ki but was not trained to use it? Jiraiya walked up the tree pretending to look ahead and Aikiko looked up with mouth agape, "how did you do that?"

"Oh, any ninja can climb tree this way? Can't you?" he asked nonchalantly.

There was a flicker of surprise and almost fear in her eyes… "You are a ninja? A real ninja?"

Jiraiya laugh, "What? Don't you know I'm Jiraiya the Gallant, the toad sage, one of the legendary sannin? And doing his signature posed before jumping down from the tree. "Were you not listening to my stories of great exploit in the bar?"

"Oh... I thought... I thought, I didn't think that your stories were true... I thought you were a farmer?"….she answered almost a whisper.

"Farmer? Why do you even want me to be with a farmer? You think farmers have all the fun? Have an easy and luxurious life?" He said almost sarcastically.

"No... I thought a farmer will have a quiet life, away from the fighting... away from any power struggle." She answered again in a small voice.

Jiraiya look at her intently, she looked so fragile now when she doesn't look confident, and she almost looks beautiful. Although, despite his knack to run after beautiful woman, he has little respect for those that he ran after, there is after all only one beautiful woman that command his love and respect, his Hime, the Hokage. But now looking at this woman, there is something different about her…

"Umm... but you said you are a hero? A good person? And you protect those you love and call your own? So maybe you can protect me too? We can protect each other?" She almost burst out with a hopeful smile. Her big bluish grey eyes looked expectantly at the silver haired Sannin. Her hand clasped in front of her and she stretching on tip toe meeting his face.

Jiraiya stared, then he looks away and scratches his head "... well yeah... of course I can protect you. I'm strong and a legendary sannin after all."

"Good good. It's all good then." And she then she walk ahead of him towards the direction of Konoha.

Jiraiya wondered who this woman is.


	3. Chapter 3 The Introduction

The Introduction

Jiraiya and his new wife finally reached the big gate of the village. Izumo and Kotetsu were on duty.

"Jiraiya Sama you are back and who is this beautiful woman with you." Welcomed the two eternal chunins.

"Oh... she's my… w..whore!" Jiraiya slipped saying.

Izumo and Kotetsu's both have their eyes big in surprise and Aikiko paled with a surprised pained look on her face.

"Oh hohoho.. my wife.. She's Aikiko my wife…" Jiraiya said with his loud laugh while scratching his hair but both men didn't seem to take it as a joke as they continue to stare at the woman.

Aikiko without looking up did a small bow and said... "Konnichiwa."

There was a sudden change in her aura, it was very quiet, sad and almost fearful. Jiraiya wondered if his joke was of bad taste. But she shouldn't pretend to get hurt; just a few days back she was a whore.

Jiraiya just sigh as he walked ahead of his quiet little wife. The day seems bright and sunny but somehow it feels deadly cold.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was yelling at Jiraiya. "So you brought a woman here without really knowing who she is and even made her your wife!"

"Now don't get too jealous, I can always divorce her if you want to be my…." Smacked and Jiraiya went flying to the wall. "Baka, what if she is a spy? Is she a Nin? How long did you know her? Because of your perverted escapades now you are putting the village at risk with this unknown stranger"

Jiraiya while rubbing his chin, "well she doesn't seem to be a Nin, if anything she probably just wants my money… I'm sure after a few weeks or even days, if she realize she cannot get what she want then she will leave on her own."

"Careless, that is still careless..." murmur the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, why don't we just have an Anbu monitors this new comer for the mean time. I met her and I don't feel any evil intent. She does have a different chakra which I cannot pin point but she seemed to be untrained and unable to use it…" pipe up another white haired Nin.

"(Sigh), that's a good suggestion Kakashi, I was meaning to do that anyway... Anbu!"

And a mask covered anbu appear in the office. – "Yes my lady?"

"Yamato, I want you to observe and monitor Jiraiya's new wife to make sure she is not a risk to the village!"

"You got married Jiraiya Sama? Congratulations!" – said Yamato heartily.

"I wish it's as happy as that… I was kind of dupe into the marriage..." said Jiraiya scratching his head.

"What?" – Wow, this woman must be cunning and probably have very good genjutsu to be able to dupe the old sannin to marriage – Yamato mused.


	4. Chapter 4 Aikiko's Secret

Akiko's secret

Akiko didn't go much around the village. Jiraiya is always out and refuse to do anything with her except when he has manly needs to be met and then he use his husband card. But she doesn't take that too hard against him. After all, they never agreed on love. She only asked for kindness and protection.

Jiraiya always left her some allowance and made sure she has food to eat then he will be gone days on end. Protection, well she is in Konoha, apparently one of the strongest ninja villages. And she did notice a strange mask man always monitoring her movement when Jiraiya is away. At first his presence frightened her, but when one time she almost fall down some steps of stair, the mask man saved her and took her to her doorstep. He didn't say anything but just took a bow and went away. Guess, Jiraiya is an important person in the village to even have a body guard for his wife when he is away, Aikiko thought.

Aikiko, though she deny it even to herself was hoping for something better than this. She didn't want luxury not even love. All she hoped was to find a quiet home, away from the mocking stares, from people talking behind her back. Away from people who want her… her body to be used not just for lustful pleasure but something more sinister than that. And she wanted a companion, a friend. She thought that the loud funny old man can be that to her, but she know now she judged wrong.

Unknown to everyone in this village, Aikiko has a secret, she has a kekkei genkai, not only can she wield ice, and heal inhumanly fast that no normal weapon can hurt her fatally, the most desired part of her kekkei genkai is that her chakra is so potent that specially during intimate act, the partner's body will heal and will even regain their youth. This is the reason why their clan was hunted down. Men were typically killed outright. But women, they were captured, kept as sex slave and used to revitalize men greedy for power and long life. Typically these women, even as little girls will be used this way until they die from extreme chakra exhaustion and broken hearts.

She heard stories from her mom that long time ago they were a proud clan, always at the prime of their strength, unharmed by normal weapons. But because of this seeming invincibility, their clan never trained to be warriors. So when their secret was discovered, their village was destroyed, their men massacred and their women used as sex slaves.

Her parents were lucky enough to escape that attacked that destroyed their clan. They quietly lived in a nearby village never revealing who they truly are. She can still remember that tragic night though when their little house was discovered. Her father tried to protect them by creating ice walls but he was easily subdued. Her mother tried to protect her but a chakra infused kunai came flying her way, and her mother shielded her and lost her life.

She was captured but because she was very young, she was treated as a servant or slave the first few years. Then when she reached puberty, the touching and the usage began. The master who captured her was greedy so she was not used by any of his men. Those were days of war and one day a group of assassins came and disposed of her master. She was already 20 then and had acted both a slave and a courtesan for her master. In the midst of the chaos, she ran and escaped for her life.

And that's when she started her life in one of the taverns. She was able to steal some gold and jewels from her master before escaping. She then used this money to open a little bar in a far flung village. She opened her bar and even allowed the ladies of the night to do their hosting in her tavern for a little cut. She hid her powers except for occasional times where she used her ice shield to protect the village from petty criminals. Nobody knew she was doing it and she never told anyone in case it will draw attention. Through the years she learned a few tricks, ice wall, ice pikes and ice pellets. Ice walls for defence, ice pikes as traps and ice pellets if she need to do an attacked. She tried to avoid the latter because she cannot control the peripheral of the attached that she would accidentally hurt people she never intend to hurt. It happened during her childhood; sometimes she thinks if that is the reason her small family was found out. When on one night in the spur of the moment she tried to protect herself and some other kids from some raiding nins. But the circumference of the ice pellets hurt even the children behind her back. It became known to the village and instead of thanking her for saving their children's lives, she was shun as a freak and as a monster.

It was so long time ago and she didn't want to remember it anymore.

But the stares and whisper are back. If only Jiraiya didn't slip and make that coarse joke. Now many people in the village point and stare. And as hard as she try not to overhear, she heard the words woman, whore, using, stranger… and nobody seemed to care to approach or get to know her.

So she would quietly go through the markets and do her errands and walk back home. Sometimes she feel like jumping over the cliff and ending it all, after all she thought marrying the old man was a ticket for her to have a "normal life", but apparently the old man is living anything but a normal life.

However after the incident with the mask ninja saving her, she realized she doesn't want to be a bother. If she does some silly antics, the masked ninja will have to do more work. So she just toughens up and goes through her day. Sometimes she would even waive to the mask ninja and even without the mask off, she gets a little laugh from the surprise reaction of the ninja. It's funny how she can tell although he is well hidden in the trees or rocks. The thing is her ice can be as small as wind or water dew. Usually as a protection, she will release this small wind or dew to know in advance if there is someone in the close perimeter. This usually would alert her to danger so she has enough time to hide or escape.


	5. Chapter 5 Building Bonds

Building bonds

Sakura is tired. She is eighty years old and she can feel every bone of her body aching. She looked at a group of young ladies looking around her embroidery store and the items on display, turned their nose and said too old fashion... Or too plain...

Someone even have the audacity to make a smart joke and the rest of them giggled while leaving the store.

Good riddance she thought as she slowly rubs her knees... Ahh.. Old age is not good with her.. Not just the body aches but also the memories.. Sometimes painful.. Sometimes happy.. But both bring almost a tear in her eyes.. Baka.. She told herself.. Ninja's have to have control of their emotions. You are losing it Sakura..

But it seems she lost a lot already as years passed. First her family, comrades and love ones. Most of them died during the wars. Three wars she has gone through. The last one she didn't participate in at the front line. "I guess nobody expect a grandma to be part of an epic war when there are new generations leading the way." she thought to herself.

She heard the story. The yellow hair jinchuriki who everybody despised was now hailed as hero. She heard that a new set of ninja raises equal to the fame sannin... Ironically one of them was a pink hair kunoichi also name Sakura...

Ahh..no one even remembers by now her real name... Sakura..

For most people she is simply Obaachan..but who can blame them? She was the same generation of the 3rd Hokag, why the fame sannins were mere genin when she was already a jonin... When she wielded her deadly strings and needles.. When her work was typically described as both beautiful and fatal.

She retired from Jonin work during the time of the fourth Hokage and has used her skills to embroidered kimonos. Those were the days when only the great daimyos and their wives were her costumers and they even have to wait in line for her to do their stuff.

But more than the money and the fame, she misses the bonds and connection of family and friends... She has felt empty inside for a long time now feeling no one needs her anymore.

Her musing was put to a stop with the ringing of the bells when the store door opens. She glanced up and saw a woman with black flowing hair with a simple lavender kimono standing by the door.

"What do you want? We are about to close. "she said a little too rudely.

"Umm.." The new comer stammers shyly... "I noticed that your sign said help wanted, I can embroider and I'm hoping if I can get some work here."

"Can you use chakra to embroider?"

"Chakra? I don't know what you mean? I don't know how to use chakra."

Liar.. Sakura thought.. I can feel a big chakra reserve in her and she didn't even bother to hide it.. I might be old but I'm not stupid...

She immediately did some hand sign and several pins start flying towards the new comer...

Immediately ice walls form just big enough to stop the flying needles..

"Baka.. What do you want? And who are you? You say you don't know chakra and yet you are raising ice walls in my store? Get out of here!" She shouted.

The young lady turned a little pale and she knelt and bowed her head to the floor... "Obaachan.. I don't mean any harm.. My name is Aikiko and I am Jiraiya sama's wife. And I don't know what you mean by chakra as I am not a ninja. But my ice is a gift and a curse I have since birth.."

"Lies! You can't be that perverted sannin's wife because he sure will not settle with any woman except for the Hokage.. Tsunade sama... And also if I'm not mistaken he has no need for any other women for he has plenty enough of those women he can buy!..." The eyes of the new comer widen a little bit and then look away from her.

"And you obviously wielded your ice skilfully so you are a ninja! In fact you have a Kekkei genkai for goodness sake. So stop lying and taking me for a fool. If you are up for anything bad. Don't think I will not put up a fight! Then you'll see not to mess up with a Konoha jonin even though they are old."

Sakura glared at her and then she was taken aback when the eyes that look back at her were big pale blue eyes filled with pain and sadness... The young woman slowly got up to her feet and bow low in respect ... She did a little smile when she said sorry and good bye.. But it was the saddest smile Sakura had ever seen in a long time.

She was still staring at the door when the bell chime stopped. She can't believe how she was so caught off guard by that fake smile and icy blue eyes that seem to send chills up in her very bones. As if I have abandoned a sheep to wolves she thought to herself.

Then she sighed and tried to shake off that sick feeling.

The audacity of that young woman! Maybe I should just close this shop and call it a day.. Sakura thought.

Sakura hobbled to the door. Turned the close sign on and turned off the lights of the store. Maybe I should just sell this store and retire somewhere.. She thought. Although, this store is what was left of what she used to be proud of. Letting this store go will be like letting herself go and losing what is left of herself.

Sakura sighed and slowly climbed up the stairs to her little room upstairs.

She went to her room and opened her window to get some air in.

And then she heard some commotion happening at the road behind her store. It is on another street but since the building behind her was low, she can clearly see whatever is going on at that side of the street.

What caught her eyes is the white hair sannin with his arms around 2 women wearing tightly fitting clothes with more flesh expose than socially respectable.

This perverted man and his women! Sakura thought disgusted and then she heard the loud voice of one of the women.

"Oh my..Jiraiya sama is this your new wife.. She looks a little plain, whatever made you to take her to be your wife?...is she that good in bed?" Said the mocking voice then a shrill of laughter followed.

"Oh now..look at her acting shy and scandalize.. Why.. Aren't you the same brood like us? Why acting so shy and innocent now... maybe you want to work here with us? Maybe Madam can give you some pointers to make you sell a little bit...these clothes will not get you any customers you know.."

From the window Sakura can see the young lady wearing lavender who was in her store earlier being circled by two women acting like two foxes playing with their prey.

She didn't hear the poor woman's response but Sakura grin a little bit. Don't provoke her fools, she might tear you to pieces with her ice...she said in her head.

"Oh.. Look at her.. She is not even looking at us.. Look up and don't pretend to be innocent.. Is this how you lure Jiraiya sama by playing innocent? That's a good game maybe we should try it too..."

"Oh don't touch me.. I'm shy.. I'm a virgin.. Huhuhu..is that your game?.. Smart little bastard you are!" said another voice.

The crowds were already gathering while the poor woman tried to get herself out of the spotlight. Sakura didn't find it funny anymore. There is something not right here. She peers closer from her window and noticed that while Jiraiya haven't move and his arms were still around the 2 woman, he was starting to look uneasy.

"Leave her alone…" He said in a drunken loud voice.. "She is no fun. Let's just all go inside and do some more singing and drinking. Treats on me..."

"And you woman (addressing the woman in lavender) go home and do something useful.. Don't come here.. Can't you see I'm busy ...researching for my new book...with my friends here..."

The ladies and the crowd laugh some more at the poor woman. Then suddenly she found an opening and she quickly dashed away from the crowd. One arm was around her stomach and another on her mouth as if she was stopping herself from vomiting and she ran with her head bow and stumbling over things and people as if not seeing her way. But still she ran as if for her life while the crowd point and snicker.

There was something in that whole scene that stirs something inside Sakura. She ran down stairs like she haven't done for a long time.

Damn it her knees hurt! She saw the lavender shadow passed in front of the store's glass door.

She has a very bad feeling about this whole thing. She did a hand sign and she teleported a few blocks outside her store. She saw the lavender figure a few blocks ahead and was running straight to the outskirts of town where there is a cliff.

"Don't do anything stupid.. Baka.." And she did another hand signal... "Not far enough.." as she barely made the edge of town.

Her chakra was getting low. I'm too old for this she thought to herself, but she teleported one more time near the bridge and she saw her.

Is she jumping? No she seems to be just peering down... But her upper body seems way outside the ledge...

Immediately Sakura send out some chakra thread to bind the woman and to keep her from doing the unthinkable.

The woman must have been startled because the ice walls looking like pikes start rising up towards Sakura.

Sakura knew she didn't have enough chakra to block or avoid the ice walls coming at her direction.

"Baka child.. What do you think you are doing?" She shouted.

Then all of the sudden the ice walls stopped. The old woman fell to her knees and sighed. Then she saw the young woman on the floor by the ledge looking at her in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth a little agape.

"Baka.. What do you think you are doing? Don't you know you shouldn't attack an old woman? Especially one who has been chasing after you to give you a job?"

Silence.

Then a realization snapped from the younger woman and her eyes turning from glaze icy white to crystal blue.. "Obaachan!.. " And she ran toward Sakura, immediately her hand glowed and as she touched the old woman, Sakura felt her body regaining strength and feeling less stiffed.

"Obaachan I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. You startled me... I thought I was being attack!"

"Ahh.. Help me up child. Well I have to do something. I thought you were going to fall off the cliff... What the hell were you thinking or doing anyway?"

"Oh Obachan, I was just looking down. I thought there was something down there..." she said quietly not looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Whatever.. Come help me up and let's go back the store so I can tell you you're tasks... And what's your name again?"

"Aikiko.. My name is Aikiko.."

"Aikiko San. From now on I'm taking you as my apprentice. I can't pay you much but your pay will be 3% of the price of the work you are able to sell and I expect you in the store from 8am to 3pm Tuesday to Saturday.. That means I'm expecting you tomorrow."

"Thank you Obachan. I will do my best!" she said smiling. Her eyes were radiant blue now, so different from the almost glaze white one she have in the store and her smile was wide and warm. It's a real one.

Aikiko tucked Sakura's hand around her arm to guide the old lady back to the store.

Sakura felt something warm up inside her as she felt Aikiko's hand on top of her tuck arm. Somehow Sakura felt she has a purpose again. She felt once again that she has a reason to live. She looked up and saw a little smile in Aikiko's face. "This child needs my help and protection. I will train her and protect her. " Sakura thought to herself.

Aikiko turned and saw her staring. She smiled more broadly and said... "Obachan.. I can cook and clean well too. I will make sure you won't regret hiring me!"

Sakura just gave her a grunt as an answer and look straight to the road but felt a smile forming on her face.. "Yes child.. I'm sure I won't regret it too."


	6. Chapter 6 Jiraiya's Doubts

Jiraiya's Doubts

Jiraiya stood hesitant at the front of their house. It's your house dammit why are you afraid to step in? He said to himself.

I guess somehow he knew that he did something wrong that morning. Very wrong. But why is he afraid of Aikiko? What can that woman do to him? Throw him some kunais? If he wasn't too drunk that morning he probably could have thought of some ways to stop the commotion and would not have allowed it to spiral to almost harassment of his wife… His wife.

Aikiko is his wife. The woman has done him no wrong since they return to Konoha but he is as suspicious of her as if she is an enemy spy. He didn't mean to subject her to public shame and scrutiny though, but by his careless comments and now by him not doing anything he has subjected her to public humiliation and perhaps more.

He saw her run with her arm clutch to her stomach and her hand to her mouth. And saw her bumped and stumbled as she tried to escape the crowd. A part of him wanted to run after her to see if she was alright but another part of him wondered what for and why he should even care.

That picture burned in his head the whole day. Not even his favorite sake can remove the image. And not even the bodies of women surrounding him can distract him from that fleeing image of his wife. She looked so small and so vulnerable as she scampered away. He shooked his head to get the image out.

And now, he is almost scared to face her. Not scared but maybe more ashamed, ashamed of himself..

I did no wrong! She is the one who wanted this life... this sham... He tried to convince himself.

He opened the door and was almost expecting a punch on the face or maybe a flying pot on his way.

But the house was quiet.

The light in the kitchen was on and when he stepped in he saw a still hot kettle for tea ready and some food set and covered on table.

She cooked dinner for me as usual but where is she? He felt almost afraid that she has left him but immediately he wondered why he would be.

He opened the bedroom door and saw her sleeping.

He listened to her heartbeat to determine if she is faking sleep.

Her heartbeat was calm and steady. She is asleep. Jiraiya quietly came close and looked at her face. There were some tears streak by her cheeks but otherwise she seemed to be sleeping peacefully and even with a little smile which puzzled him...

He looked at her and wondered what she really wants. What's all this marriage business about? It's been two months now and still he can't tell.

Sometimes he wanted to believe that maybe she really just wants him to be her husband... And then doubts will come and his suspicions will come. No woman has ever chosen to be with him before. He was a little too uncool for their taste... A little too loud.. Perverted.. Coarse. Too old...

He looked at his wife. She looked young but not that young. She is beautiful in a way but not like Tsunade. Tsunade is confident and strong, knowing she came from noble blood and has carried herself with confidence and sometimes with violence. Aikiko is more like the meek one almost like the hyuga heiress. Her frame was tiny and she almost looked fragile...She is always smiling whether she is truly happy or even when she is hurt. But on good days, he will see her walking with her head high and her gait graceful almost like a royalty.

Jiraiya can tell by now. Her eyes turn brilliant blue when she is excited or truly happy or hopeful. But then it turns like ice... Glaze light blue almost white when she is sad, hurt, or disappointed, as if her very soul was dead or dying... He is seeing a lot of that glaze icy blue lately.

And sadly sometimes he knows he was the reason for that sadness..

He didn't want to think much about their situation. In any case it has some good for both of them. She has a home now and he provides for her financially. He now can have his manly needs met without the shame of buying the privilege from women of the night.

He took off his clothes and lay down on his side of the bed. He heard her murmur and cry. She is having a nightmare again and she rolled herself tightly in a protective fetal position... He would wake up some night once the alcohol ease out and he would find her like that. And in that moment, he let his tender side win over. And he will call her name and say.. Aikiko.. It's alright, everything is alright I'm here and he will moved her body to be close to his as he circle a protective arm around her.

Then Aikiko will find her place on his shoulder and will wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He will continue telling her it's alright while rubbing her arms to calm her down and then the nightmare will seem to stop and her normal breathing will come back.

Tonight.. He did the same thing again but this time he felt her tremble and sob..

Please... Please.. She murmurs.. It hurts..

And then it stops. Just some whimpers and then she was sleeping peacefully again.

Jiraiya just stare in the ceiling wondering what it was all about... Sometimes he feels protective of her but most time he just feel doubts. He wishes he knows better what to do but if he is honest he is afraid to become too attach with this woman that's why he avoids her. Yes, if he is honest that is the reason why he keeps her at arm's length. He just can't deal with being hurt when finally it will all be revealed as a sham.. For this is what it all is.. This marriage is a sham...it is too good to be real.. Too good to have someone like her loved him... He scoffed at the thought bitterly.

But just for tonight.. He wanted to pretend it is real as he hug her tightly and help her fight through her nightmares.

The following day, Jiraiya woke up by himself. He saw a little folded note with a very feminine handwriting.

Jiraiya sama.. I prepared breakfast for you so please just help yourself in the kitchen. Today is my first day to work at Sakura's embroidery at the market. I'm sorry I wasn't able to wait for you to wake up I have to be there by 8. I'll be home after 3 and will have dinner ready for you if you are coming home. There are some food for lunch in the fridge too if you decide to rest and stay home today. See you later. - aikiko

She found a job? Whatever for? Jiraiya wonders..


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Bonds

Finding Bonds

Sakura woke up with the smell of tea being brewed. She has to find her bearings a little bit and ask why a tea should be brewing downstairs when she is still upstairs in bed.

Then she heard some sounds and cluttering in the kitchen, then the sound of the broom on the floor. Oh, Aikiko is starting today.

Sakura slowly went downstairs and big bright blue eyes met her gaze at the kitchen.

"Good morning Obaachan. I cooked some breakfast." – Aikiko chirped happily.

Sakura saw some food on the table she pretty sure knows did not come from her pantry. The fact is she is not a cook and her pantry would have practically nothing in it.

She tasted the bread in front of her and the hot miso. It tasted good in the chilly morning.

She watched the young lady dusting the store cabinets, and sweeping the floor.

An early bird, she thought.

Sakura pulled some needle and the threads, and with a little cloth she handed it to Aikiko. "Show me what you can do. " Aikiko, very nimbly thread the needle and was about to do the embroidery.

She has started doing some pattern when Sakura stop her. "In my shop, we don't use hand to embroidery we use chakra." Aikiko just stared at the lady blankly.

"Ok, do this, try doing some ice pikes." commanded Sakura.

Aikiko face looked paled, "I can't… I might hurt you."

"No you will not, just do a single one." came the stern reply.

Aikiko looked at her new master and slowly put her hand down to floor.

"Do it slowly and feel the energy in your palm as you create your ice." Aikiko did as told.

"Imagine there's a dot in the middle of your palm and now imagine there's a dot on the floor... connect the dots with your chakra." Then true enough a very thin ice shining with a whitish blue attached from the floor to the middle of Aikiko's palm.

"Good!" She heard the old lady said... "Now do it with another hand..." Aikiko stopped the chakra flow on her right and the ice disappears and she starts to do the same with the left.

The ice suddenly splinters and flew to the direction of Sakura. She easily deflected it with her chakra strings.

"Obaachan were you hurt?" Said a worried Aikiko.

"Baka child, I'm a Jonin, little ice speck like this is nothing to me. Now continue with what I told you to do. So try the right again and feel how your chakra flow and do the same on the left. Practice now and I think I'm going to read my morning paper first. Don't laze around now."

So Aikiko did the exercise the whole morning. In the afternoon, the old woman asked her to concentrate the chakra points from her fingertips. There were a lot of mishaps with ice daggers flying all over the place but the old woman have strings of chakra deflecting or diffusing them before they break anything.

Aikiko for the first time felt safe using her ice because she knew her new master can readily control it.

Her hands were shaking by 3pm. The old lady gave her some balm for her hands and told her to come back early the following day.

Aikiko gave the old lady a hug before running out of the door. She can see the surprise on the old lady face but she just run off like a child with a sheepish smile. She has to go home do her chores but she can't wait to come back to the old shop, to a place where she feels wanted.

Sakura was pleasantly please seeing Aikiko embroidering a small handkerchief. In just a week time, her apprentice was showing good control on the thread and needles. She can see that Aikiko not only have talent with her chakra control but she is very artistic with her designs.

The handkerchief created got sold pretty fast once it got displayed by the shop window. But more importantly Aikiko seemed to be blooming under her tutelage. The bright blue eyes and big friendly smile were greeting customers as they come through the door.

Jiraiya can't put his finger on it but his wife seems to be happier the past few days. He will find her humming in the kitchen while cooking and will always give him a big welcome greeting when he steps in the door.

The tall feminine gait is back as she cleaned their house and prepared their meal.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 mins. Go get a bath first if you want, I drawn it hot for you already." Said Aikiko in her chirpy voice.

Jiraiya looked at her and quietly went to have his bath. "What's up with her? She sure looks happy."

He quickly finished his bath and sat on the table. She prepared some onigiri and some homemade ramen. He looked at her side ways as he can see a hint of a smile on her face while she eats her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Umm... so how's your new work and how is the old lady treating you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Akiko paused; surprised that Jiraiya started a conversation. "Oh, Sakura Obaachan is very nice to me. She taught me how to embroider using chakra strings. I just did my first kimono today…" and there was a radiance of joy in her eyes.

She almost look pretty he thought to himself. "Really now? That takes a lot of chakra control I imagine. When did you learn that? I didn't know you can control your chakra." said Jiraiya prying a little bit.

"I didn't know how to as well, but Baachan made me do some exercises when I started, then we practice from a little clothe, hanky, then scarves, the sashes and today she said I can do a kimono..."

"Ok... so what did you design it with?" Jiraiya asked now curious.

"Oh... it's a beautiful light blue silk so I did some bamboo stalks and snow flakes... like winter in the woods... I did flakes really tiny so you barely see it, but the white thread will glimmer when hit by light."

"Umm...you design that yourself?"

"Well no... Baachan and I work out the design first on paper and then she showed me how to do the flakes so it will do that shining thing. Afterwards I completed the whole kimono, took me about 3 days but it was beautiful."

"Heh? So you are not below praising yourself eh?" Joked Jiraiya.

Aikiko laughed "Well who's the first one to appreciate an art work but the artist himself right? Although maybe you are right I shouldn't complement it so openly."

"Well you should show me.." said Jiraiya, "I'm good at appreciating beauties..."

Then the two looked at each other then laugh loudly. Somehow Jiraiya find this conversation enjoyable. He didn't see this side of his wife, light hearted, witty and funny. She was usually brooding or quiet or just caught up with her thoughts. I should come home more often and chat with her. He was surprised with that thought but it didn't sound too bad.

Aikiko started cleaning the table and Jiraiya quietly pick up the other stuff left by her and started washing the dishes. They did the clean-up while continuing their conversations. The topics shifted quickly between real experiences, some banter and even some joking.

Jiraiya entered their bedroom much later. He saw his wife sleeping already, still with a hint of smile on her face. He quietly slipped beside her and she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Her breathing was steady, calm and Jiraiya choose not to entertain any thoughts of betrayal or threat or conspiracy tonight but just wrapped his arm around his little wife and slipped to a happy sleep. It was a good night for them and he said a silent prayer that there will be more nights like this.

Sakura's embroidery shop has started brimming with life after more than 20years. The orders for embroidery have increased. Many girls even book appointments for consultation so they can have a design customize for them.

Aikiko is very hard working, Sakura has to give her that. Sakura has to tell her that she will be the one taking the orders and schedule the delivery otherwise Aikiko will say yes to everyone. "I have to tell her about pricing and all that." Sakura mentally noted.

The ladies in the village have started to notice the beautifully embroidered kimono and has started coming to her shop more often.

Also the customers have taken a liking to the young stranger with her bright blue eyes and smile. She looked and sees Aikiko chatting with a yellow haired kunoichi and a pink haired one. She knows them both, the heiress and the protégé. It seems the three are having a light hearted conversation with the yellow one starting to get a little loud.

"Aikiko san is so nice, I can't believe all those gossips going on.. It's probably just started because of that pervy old man crude joke..." – said the yellow hair kunoichi.

"Shame.. We should have chatted and got to know her when she first came..." answered thoughtfully by the pink haired one.

Sakura overheard the 2 young kunoichis chatted while exiting the store.

"Good..good... finally she is making some bonds..." the old woman thought

"Baachan, snack time! I have sweet cakes and tea..."

Sakura smiled as she slowly hobbled to her small dining table. This is their routine after they close shop. She may never admit it out loud but her young apprentice seemed to have filled out some holes in her old weary heart and somehow she knew she did the same with this young woman. She sipped her tea and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 After School Lessons

After School Lessons

Aikiko finished work that day but knowing Jiraiya is not going to be home for a few days, she decided to detour abit and sight see around Konoha. After all it's almost 6 months now that she is living in this village but she never ventured out anywhere outside her daily route of home and then shop then home.

She decided to have closer look on the faces of the previous Hokage's faces so she walked past a little park to avoid the crowd. Passing by an open space, she saw two little children practicing some kunai throwing. The big one, about 7 years of age has a very serious look on his face and start throwing the knives to the target board. The little one, about a head shorter was seated a short distance away yawning and whining.

"Big brother let's go home! I'm hungry."

"Rei, stop whining, i have an exam tomorrow and I have to past otherwise I'll never make genin."

"You just want to impress Aki, but she really like the other cool kid with white hair."

"Oh shut up! I'll show her this move and see if she won't be impressed. "

Then the older boy held 2 kunais on both hands. He threw one sideways then throws the other one in an attempt to hit the ring of the first one changing the angle of the throw. But suddenly the first kunai start flying in the direction of the smaller child.

"Rei, get out of the way."

Aikiko suddenly jumped in front of the smaller boy and raised an ice wall.

"Are you alright Rei?" A loud manly voice thundered. Then a petit brown hair ninja with a scar lining his face jumped near the boy.

"I'm alright Iruka Sensei."

This sensei checked the boy and comfortable that he is fine turned to face Aikiko. He did a bow and said - "Thank you for protecting my student from harm. I'm Iruka Umino a teacher in the academy"

Aikiko, wasn't sure if she should run away or not but she figures it's more polite to introduce oneself too. So she bowed her head, "it's no problem, I'm Aikiko, the wife of Jiraiya Sama."

The man looked at her with big eyes and then he flashed a genuine smile. "Oh, so you are Jiraiya dono, nice to meet you. I heard about you from Naruto and mostly from Sakura and Ino, those girls love your work."

"Thank you for the kind words Iruka Sensei..."

"Hahaha.. By the way, you wield ice, which is a blood line limit, are you also from the Yuri Clan?"

"No.. I'm not". Aikiko answered feeling awkward.

"Gomen gomen, I don't mean to pry. But your ice wall sure save this child. Maybe you want to help out with our after school classes. You know for catch up class or training for some of the students? Your ice, will you know, help prevent some accidents."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can control them properly."

"Don't worry" said the kind teacher, "I'll be here too and I just thought you will be available as an extra hand. It's every afternoon about 330 to 430, just an hour extra practice for these kids."

"Rei and Riyo, let me walk you home now. "

"Hai Sensei."

He's a kind man. Aikiko said to herself. Maybe it won't hurt if I help a little bit, after all I love kids and he looks competent enough to make sure nothing goes awry.

Jiraiya walk by the park instead of the normal route through the market to his house. The mission was a simple one but it got drag to more than a week because the client has lied about some details of the request. There were some encounter with rouge ninjas but of course they were no match for the old Sannin. It feels a little good to exert a little bit of effort anyway since it's been just boring assignment these days.

When he almost passed the clearing he heard voices of children and sound of kunai flying. Then suddenly he saw a lone one going astray to an unsuspecting child.

Baka, he said ready to leap in action when suddenly he saw an ice wall raised in front of the child blocking the kunai before it hurt anyone.

"Good save Aikiko San. Riyo, stop doing that trick, you have not perfected your control yet.." And the Sensei started scolding the boy who threw the straying kunai."

Aikiko can wield ice? She has kekkei genkai? That was a total surprise for the old Sannin. He knew that his wife has a different chakra but he never known her to wield ice.

He stopped on his tracks and hid himself behind the tree to watch the whole action.

Aikiko was seating on top of a low laying branch with a hand sign always on the ready.

And when any kunai or darts go astray, spikes of ice flew out of nowhere blocking it.

It went on for another half hour and then Iruka rounded up the kids. "Ok, say good bye to Aikiko San kids."

"Arigato gozaimas." The children all bowed and waved happily to Aikiko.

Jiraiya peered closely to see if there's something going on with the two adults but Iruka just did a quick bow and his attention was back to the kids marauding him.

Aikiko stood like a statue with a frozen smile and waved as she watched the happy crew went out of sight. Then she let out a happy sigh and walked slowly out of the park.

Jiraiya, did not know how to take in the sight. He was surprised that his wife is somehow connected now to the academy and being friendly with Iruka (dammit it).. Jiraiya pause, why is he mad?

Anyway, cutting his thought process he decided to give his Hime a visit.

"I have asked the Anbu to stop monitoring your wife. There is nothing suspicious about her and she has been connecting to a lot of the villagers nicely"... Said the voice behind the big pile of paper.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "You know she is helping out in the academy too and that she can wield ice?" He asked.

Tsunade looked up from the piles of paper. "Yes, I know that. I'm surprise you didn't know."

"So what else is my good wife doing while I was away..." Asked Jiraiya almost sarcastically.

"Well, she is making herself useful in the village that's for sure. " Came the reply.

"Old Sakura's embroidery is now a hit again and we are actually getting some benefit because some rich daimyo wives are even travelling here with their entourage to buy kimonos from that shop. So they are buying from the other stores, eating in the restaurants here and staying in some of the inns.

And yes, Iruka requested permission for her assistance. She is not an official teacher because she has no clue about our village's ninja way yet. In exchange for her help, Iruka is helping her learn some basics about the chakra control, ninja history etc. She came in handy as we are short staff in the academy." Said Tsunade without looking up from what she was doing.

"Humph, personal tutoring ei..." Jiraiya said out loud feeling suspicious.

"Oh come on, don't you dare accuse that woman with whatever perverted thoughts you have. She's an angel!" Bellowed Tsunade.

"Hah.. I can't believe your opinion about her change so drastically in such a short time." Jiraiya said staring her down.

"Go away Jiraiya, you are disturbing my work. You got a good woman, I don't know how but you got a good one. The Anbu I have sent over to investigate her found nothing of suspicion. Sakura Obaachan, that crazy old lady has been a lot nicer. Most of the ladies in the village like her because of the good kimono she makes and sometimes pro bono too, and the fact that she is helping out in wherever there is a need, for free, if I may add.. Well if we have more like her in the village we are all the more better." Tsunade said dismissing him with her hand.

Then Tsunade paused and looked at Jiraiya thoughtfully.

"You should treat her more nicely Jiraiya."


	9. Chapter 9 When It Doesn't Hurt

When it doesn't hurt

Jiraiya was rushed to the hospital after his most recent mission. He miscalculated his enemy and almost got his team in trouble. Good thing he had just enough chakra to summon a toad to reverse summon him and his team to Konoha.

Tsunade was checking on him scolding him for his incompetence when the door suddenly barged open.

"Jiraiya sama you were hurt!" He was staring at two big blue eyes looking very worried at him. He should be touch but somehow he ...

"What do you think you are doing barging here? Don't you see I'm talking with Lady Tsunade, you should have more respect." He scolded the poor woman openly.

Everyone in the room was stunned by his rude remark.

"I'm sorry.. I was just checking.. I thought you were hurt.." She said quietly.

The room was dead silent.

Jiraiya scratched his head looking annoyed. "Just go home, I'll be there for supper, and don't go walking around with your house robes, people might think I'm not providing for you."

"Yes, of course, see you later..." Then she quietly walked outside the room head bow.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked in an icy voice, she has her hands folding her sleeve ready to slap him.

"Tsunade cut it out.." Says Jiraiya feeling tired. "It's just a show and you, all of you have been had. Do you really think she will be worried like that for me.. Such dramatics!"

"Jiraiya, you truly don't know this woman don't you."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"She is a good woman. Too good for you actually."

"What?"

"The kids went to a field trip with Iruka at that back woods."

"Iruka again" He murmured starting to feel irritated.

Tsunade ignored his comment and continued. "There we some rouge ninja there that actually passed through our guards. They attacked the kids and Iruka tried to fend them off by himself. But they were so many, and then when they started jumping at the kids., Aikiko put herself in front of Iruka and the kids and shoot out some ice blades on them.

She got most of them but she got hit by a kunai at her shoulder. She was hit by more than one but those didn't hurt her badly. Actually the wounds healed pretty quickly, but the wound by the shoulder was caused by a chakra infused kunai.

She lost some considerable blood and had to stay in the hospital for two days. Your wife is a brave woman and she has the wheel of fire to protect the people she considered important."

"So are you saying Iruka is important to her" He replied as if that wa the only thing he heard.

He was waiting to receive a knocked on the head but instead he heard this from Tsunade as she was closing the door behind her. "It seems you don't know the value of what you have until you loss them Jiraiya. I hope you don't loss this one."

Jiraiya walked slowly to his house feeling anxious. Again he somehow understood that what he did was wrong, but he was too proud to admit it.

When reaching the doorstep he suddenly stopped. He smelled blood. He immediately made a clone and wielded his jutsu to have his original self walked through the walls.

The scene that awaited him was disturbing... He saw his wife with a kunai, then saw her stabbing her arm multiple times... Blood and tears flowing...

"Why won't it hurt.. Why won't it hurt..." She was murmuring in between sobs.

The wounds opened and blood splutter but they immediately closed too.

"Why can't this hurting just stop..." She was crying holding herself tightly.

"I'm home.. "Jiraiya heard his clone announced himself.

He saw the slight figure froze.

"Aikiko? Where are you?" The clone boomed.

And in a forced cheeriest voice, he heard her say. "Welcome home Jiraiya sama I'm just in the kitchen preparing dinner. Please do take a rest or a shower first."

The clone quietly went to the bath.

And then Jiraiya saw the ice covered the blood stain. Then he saw the poor woman blasted herself with a whirl of water and the blood stain was gone.

She quickly hid the kunai at the bottom of the drawers and went out to the kitchen.

Jiraiya just stared taking in the whole sight. He then quietly passed through the walls and started walking to the market.

"I sure do make her life miserable." He thought quietly.

She is a good woman, he recalls Tsunade's voice.

Maybe she is and maybe I'm treating her so harshly.

Then when he looked up, he saw a poster regarding the upcoming light festival.

Umm.. Maybe she would like to go here.. He thought to himself.

He quietly walked through the market and knocked on a closed shop.

"What do you want? The shop is closed!" said a little old lady.

"Gomen gomen, but I need to buy my wife a kimono for the light festival. It's a surprise so I thought I buy it now while she is home." He said with his signature goofy smile.

The old lady eyed him from head to foot then opened the doors. "Come in"

He looked around and saw some beautiful kimono's displayed in the shop. They were intricately designed. He saw a particularly intriguing one; it was a black kimono with a silhouette of a man that reminds him of someone. A man with spikey and long flowing hair standing strong and mighty, overlooking a starlit sky. It was a beautiful piece.

"Ahem. So what are you looking for?" The old lady asked.

Jiraiya cough a little bit and said, "Well I don't really know. You know my wife so maybe something nice she would like?"

The old lady quietly stood up and pick up a kimono at the back. The cloth was royal blue decorated by flowing lines of silver with little flowers and snowflakes. The sash and the obi were white.

Jiraiya looked at the kimono.. It was beautiful and no doubt his wife will look good in it.

He quietly paid for the purchase and also asked for a matching sandals and bag. The old lady provided him the extra hair accessories and he quietly walked home.

He opened the door and saw his wife quietly waiting at the table, she was staring in space as if not seeing him.

"Aikiko?" He called out to her unsure.

"Ay Jiraiya Sama, welcome home." she looked at him and gave him a smile. It was fake.

Jiraiya sat down quietly and ate what was served before him. He observed her wife simply pick on her food and she looked pale. Deathly pale.

He then cleared his throat. "By the way Aikiko, do you want to go with me to the Festival of Lights? It's one of the biggest celebrations here in Konoha. We should go together so you can give it a try."

He looked at her and he almost laugh at the look of her face. The surprise was genuine and her mouth was a little agape.

"And, I even bought you a kimono to wear for the event... We don't want you wearing your old ones on a happy celebration." And then he promptly put the package on her lap.

She was just staring at him.

"Oh.. So are you not opening that package? Don't you want to go with me?" He forced a smile at her.

As if something snapped, she immediately opened the package.

And a loud gasp escaped her as she marvelled at the beautiful piece before her.

"This looks like Baachan's work..." she whispered in awe.

"Well I bought it from her.. Where else will I get it?" He said feeling a little prouder of himself.

Then she suddenly leaped and hugged him. "I would love to come. And thank you very much for this Kimono, I will treasure it."

The ice seemed to have broken and her eyes turn bright blue as she once again touches the material of the kimono.


	10. Chapter 10 The Light Festival

The Light Festival

Jiraiya was busy drinking his tea trying to come up with what's next to write on his new novel when Aikiko went down the stairs to go to work.

"Don't come back too late Aikiko. We have to be back in the city square by 7pm." He reminded his wife.

"I won't. I told Iruka Sensei I will not help out in the after school today so I can come home immediately. Bye see you later." And then she was off.

His wife cancelling on Iruka somehow felt satisfying for the old Sannin and he allowed himself a wide grin.

"Come on let's go." Jiraiya hollered.

Jiraiya was waiting impatiently at the door. He was wearing a dark blue kimono as well with simple silver line design. At the collar and sleeves there were some intricate fire design made with white silvery thread. It was a very manly kimono. He has not worn anything like that before.

His wife though insisted him to wear it so they can be a pair.

He kind of give in, after all it was a small request compared to the heartaches he has been inflicting on her all this time.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." She said smiling at him.

Jiraiya froze when he say what seems like an apparition before him.

His wife has fixed her hair up in an intricate side bun and put the hair accessories that came with the kimono. The kimono brings out the blue hue of her eyes, its brilliance glow with the happiness inside.

The white sash and obi highlight the slim figure that always hide behind the old loose kimono she usually wear day in day out.

She also applied a little make up and she stood before him with elegance and confidence he never saw before.

The couple slowly walk to town. Jiraiya kept stealing glances at the little woman beside him. Is this really his wife?

When they reached the square, a few ladies immediately greeted them. Of course the conversation was immediately drawn on how beautifully dress Aikiko was.

There were some children and parents too who greeted them warmly.

Jiraiya couldn't understand but he felt irritated whenever he saw some men's eyes lingering longer than appropriate on his wife.

Dammit... Stop eyeing my wife.. She's a married woman. He said in his head, pouting outwardly and crossing his arms.

"Jiraiya sama, is everything alright?" the blue eyes peered at him...

"Yeah.. You want some dango?" He said automatically..

"Sure, I like some." She chirped back with a bright smile.

They got some sweets and walked a little closer to the stage where the Hokage will give her speech.

Then the call for attention was made and then Tsunade walked towards the microphone.

Jiraiya gave a slight gasp as he saw the woman of his dreams dressed in shining white kimono, embroidered with intricate fire design. Everything about her speaks beauty and power. And he left out a sigh again.

After the speech, he turned around and saw Aikiko looking at him. He sighed and said... "You know, Tsunade sama will always be my Hime. She was my first and greatest love.. And my greatest failure because I can never win her heart... But you know.. She is..umm.. She will..." He wasn't sure if he should continue.

"And she will always be first in your heart." Aikiko finished his sentence. It sound a little wrong but now he is staring in a beautiful face smiling back at him with a gentle understanding smile. It was small yet genuine, but her eyes were silver blue. It was sad.

"I know Tsunade Sama is your greatest love and I know I will never replace her in your heart. But I will never ask you to replace her or ask you to choose me over her. I know my place in your life Jiraiya Sama. I know how I force myself in your life in the first place. I will not ask you to put me first, or even to love me... But maybe you can find it in your heart that at the very least you will consider me….something more than an outsider… maybe a friend." She said with a sad smile.

The words somehow pierced Jiraiya's heart.. A friend, someone you can trust and rely on... "A friend"...the unspoken implication of the words was ringing loud in his head.

And then it was cut off when he felt a tiny hand grab one of his.

"Come, let's try some of the games too maybe we can win some prizes." Aikiko said happily.

And she dragged him to one of the tents.

The night went on and the two played some of the festival games. In some of the games they became a little too competitive, almost blasting one or two of the stalls down, but they both shared some laughs, and most time did not even take the prizes won.

Towards midnight, they found themselves on top of one of the roof waiting for the fireworks.

"That was fun..." She smiled at him hugging one of the teddy bear he won in the first tent. The wind blew and she shivers a bit.

Suddenly the night was filled with light as the fireworks blasts joyously at the conclusion of the festival. Jiraiya found himself staring at the woman beside him as she stared, laughed and clapped amaze with the light show.

"So beautiful…" she said

"Yes beautiful…" Jiraiya agreed not taking his eyes off her face.

The couple quietly walked home after the festival, it was a long walk home as Jiraiya's old house is at the outskirts of the village. Aikiko stumbled a little bit but then she fall gently on Jiraiya's back.

"Let me carry you slow poke." He said jokingly.

After overcoming her initial surprise, Aikiko put her arms closely around Jiriaya's neck and rested her face at his shoulder.

"Thank you. It was so much fun." She said

"Yeah.. You enjoy it?" He said with a grin forming his face.

"Yeah.. I hope we can do this again next year, and then the next." he heard her say as she tighten her hug around him.

"Sure.. Why not.." Jiraiya said automatically, surprised how he really mean it.

When he reached the door, he knew that she has fallen asleep already.

"Sigh sleepy head.. I guess no action for tonight.." He told himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Omniscient

Omniscient

Jiraiya had been away for a month now,Aikiko mused. He is on mission one after another. The last time they were together was not very pleasant.

He came home very drunk and was very mad accusing her of flirting with other men.

He then jumped on her and forced himself to her. It was like reliving nightmares from long ago.

He was able to do as he please as he was stronger. But in the morning, she never saw him again. There was just a scribble note of apology and a promise that it will never happen again and a short line about how he will be on missions.

The only time she saw him again was in the hospital. He was hurt and one of his comrades was critical. Good thing that one too recovered shortly.

She didn't know what's going on but she heard people whispering about him being careless and causing his comrades to get hurt.

Aikiko refused to believe that about her husband. But she cannot ask him because he had been distant and cold saying just one line here and there whenever he got home from the hospital.

They were doing fine after the festival and then it went downhill from there. He became very irritable and suspicious again.

Aikiko sighed. She must focus on this new jutsu she just learned from Iruka. It's a called transportation Jutsu. There are many ways to do it but the one she found easy was with tags. If you put certain tags on appropriate distance, or as far as your chakra can reach, then you can travel from one place to another in second. The fourth Hokage was even able to use it as a fighting strategy said the book found in the library. Of course she diligently studied the different variety of this jutsu, whatever version she can have access too.

You see, Aikiko has a plan. She noticed that her husband had been getting hurt during the last few missions so she decided she will not allow it anymore.

She learned a tracking Jutsu where you can put something on another individual and you can find out where they are. But better than that, she found in an old library book, if you can imbedded a jewelry of both blood and chakra of another person, you will be able to feel not only where they are but also their current state if they are in peril or not.

Unbeknownst to Jiraiya, she was able to do that when he was sick and she was taking care of him. He was able to draw some blood from him when she was cutting his toe nails. And she was able to capture some of his chakra one time he was drunk and was demonstrating one of his jutsu.

She embedded both in two stones, one she gave Jiraiya as a bracelet, and one she wore around her neck as a pendant.

So now she can feel if he is in trouble or not. The teleportation Jutsu is the next step so she can reach him where he is.

Iruka said that the distance you can teleport to your target depends on how strong your chakra is. But as long as you can feel your target, such as the tags, you should be able to teleport to the target's location.

So far so good, she just needed to perfect controlling the distance she wants to keep from the target.

It's a good plan theoretically, and she believes it may work.

Jiraiya is already out of breath. He can feel his chakra draining but he has to keep the pursuing mist nins at bay to at least give his two already wounded teammates a chance of escape.

The mission had gone terribly wrong. Admittedly, his carelessness had now put him and his team in this position. Tairu, a class S rouge ninja was after the scroll they have to deliver. He under estimated the strength of the ban of thieves after them.

He had been careless and was still recovering from some poison laced sake given to him by one of the pretty geisha. He was fooling around last night and now he is unable to fully use his strength.

Chakra infused spikes were now flying all over and Jiraiya swung his silver hair to prevent some spike to hit his team mates but he was one hit at the thigh. It's not the first wound he has received since the pursuit.

He was on the ground now bleeding; forming several signs in his hands he blasted a fire and heard one or two enemy Nins cry out in pain.

He smirked then in his blurring vision, he saw Tairu standing a few yards away. "Bastard" He thought, as the missing nin willed his jutsu and sent a few dozen spikes toward Jiraiya. "I guess this is it…and I never even had a chance to tell…" Then there was a loud shout, a bright light and a splash of what seem like water on his face.

He suddenly felt the chakra of the pursuing nin suddenly wiped out.

He squinted his eyes and when his vision cleared, he saw her long black hair blowing softly as if there was wind. Is this an apparition he thought? Why am I thinking about her at the very end of my life?

Then she turned around and touched his face. "Jiraiya sama are you hurt? don't worry I will heal you.." Her small hand blazed in blue as hee stared dumbfounded at her face.. "Beautiful… but how? Why? Aikiko?" he thought feeling daze.

The color of the chakra was turning to green and Jiraiya suddenly snapped out of his seeming trance. He looked down and saw four pikes through Aikiko's little body... the water he felt was really blood splattered all over him.. but they were not his.

"You are hurt!" He exclaimed. Aikiko laugh softly.. "I don't get hurt…"

Jiraiya held her hand to stop the chakra transfer as Aikiko slowly close her eyes with a smile and a whisper" ...I never get hurt" Then she slumped unconscious towards Jiraiya. He can feel her fading and fast.

Jiraiya was in panic… he mustered the last of his strength and summoned his old friend.. When the old toad appeared Jiraiya shouted, "reverse summoned us to the village!... please!... Immediately to the hospital!" Gagumka had a look of surprise, he glanced at the body being cradled by Jiraiya then gasped, he then did his reverse teleporting jutsu as requested.

Tsunade wondered what the big commotion was about in the middle of the afternoon… then she can't believe in front of her was Jiraiya muddied and bloodied, plus his two comrades sprawled on the hospital floor.

"Please save her" he weakly pleaded. Tsunade's eyes grow big in horror as she saw the body being cradled by Jiraiya, a limp body of Aikiko with four spikes through her upper trunk.

"Baka, how did this happen? Why the hell would you carry your wife to your mission?" Tsunade whispered.

"Sakura, Shizune take her to the emergency room, we will do surgery, Taka prepare the cell reproducing jutsu immediately. The rest of you, take these other three and provide them first aid" Tsunade bellowed.

As everyone scrambled to heed the Hokage's command, Tsunade turned to rush and prepare for the surgery only to hear her old friend whispering... " I don't know.. she just appeared... she just appeared before me."

The surgery has been ongoing for 6 hours now. Jiraiya, found himself in another room being tended by a nurse he didn't recognize. "Aikiko?" He asked. The nurse turned and smiled sadly. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura san are still in the operating room working on her... Please don't move, you are injured."

The white sannin, ignore what he was instructed to do and slowly made his way to the waiting room in front of the emergency room. He didn't remember pushing the poor nurse a little too hard but he just walked half daze through the hospital corridors and sat himself in one of the bench there.

He waited another 3 hours before the door of the emergency room opened.

Tsunade came out first and saw him. "Hey, it's you... what happened? Why is she with you?"

"I don't know. She just appeared before me. I just saw a flash and then there she was…" He replied.

Both of them were silent.

"I see... looks like she mastered a teleportation jutsu by Minato..." Said Tsunade while leaning on the wall in front of Jiraiya, she looked exhausted.

"Ridiculous, for such a long distance?" Jiraiya retorted.

"You do not know your wife well until now then… she has a kekkei genkai but not only to wield ice but the same kekkie genkai allowed her to slow down age and decay. She came from a clan that was long destroyed when their secret was discovered. Her body heals continuously, she has ton of chakra reserve and her body is always at optimum unless…" Tsunade said

"Will she be alright then?" Jiraiya looked up.

"Unless they are hit by chakra infused weapons, then their body is no better than the regular persons." She sighed.

"What are you saying?" He said looking annoyed

"Jiraiya? What is she to you?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"She's my wife Tsunade, dammit, what kind of question is that?" he bellowed

"You don't seem to be treating her as so… I mean, I know you were dupe and all at the first place but then…" Tsunade giving her cold reply.

"What are you saying?" Jiraiya is feeling sick now, tired and even a little angry.

"Jiraiya, we did what we could to knit up what was punctured. She was hit in several vital organs her heart, her lungs… we did what we could but she is not responding…" Tsunade said closing her eyes.

Jiraiya was staring at her now like he didn't understand.

"We lost her twice on the operating table but were able to revive her, but truth be told... she might not be with us before dawn… you might want to tell her your good bye before that time... I'm sorry." Tsunade finished and opened her eyes.

She then slowly walked out of the waiting room as tears started flowing from her eyes.

Jiraiya, opened the emergency room and he barely recognized his wife's tiny body with the wires and tubes inserted in her. He caught Sakura crying while cleaning up the tools used. She looked at him but didn't say a word, he can't tell if it's pity or condemnation he saw on those eyes but for some reason, it didn't seem to matter now.

He sat in the lone available chair beside the bed and held the one exposed hand.. such tiny hand Aikiko has, he thought to himself. He just stared at her like he was in a trance… this is not happening he told himself… this is not happening..


	12. Chapter 12 Journey to Pure Lands

Journey to Pure Lands interrupted

Aikiko found herself walking in a very dark place then the sky started to brighten as if the dawn has arrived. She saw a bridge before her and two people standing at the entrance.

They both looked familiar.

"Aikiko" She heard them call out.

Her heart leaped as her steps started to go faster until she was running!

Kaasan! Tousan! She cried out as she crumbled in the embrace of the two people she missed so much.

"How you have grown child?" The woman said, touching her face. "And you look so beautiful just like your mother." The man said looking at her lovingly.

"I missed you both so much! I'm so glad to see you again!" And then Aikiko paused.. "I guess, this means, this means...I'm dead too." And she paused a little bit as if in a thought.

"Everything alright my child?" her mother asked.

"Yes, everything will be alright, everything is alright." she said convincing herself.

Two more people appeared on the bridge. She didn't recognize them but the man looked very familiar.

The man was very tall with white spikey long hair, beside him was a little woman with a big cheerful smile. He looks like Jiraiya… She thought.

However, this man looked serious, formal, a little cold, but the woman beside him smiled warmly and said, "It's so nice to finally meet our son's wife."

"What?" Aikiko gasped. She was looking at Jiriaya's parents?

"Why are you both here? Why are you meeting me here?" Aikiko asked confused.

The woman spoke to her. "We would like to ask you a favour, child."

"A favour?" Aikiko asked puzzled.

"Yes, we want to ask you to reconsider and not join us in the land of the dead yet. Jiraiya, our son needs you." She said.

"Jiraiya sama? No, you are mistaken, he doesn't need me, I'm more of a burden to him to be completely honest.." Aikiko felt embarrassed, if her parents only knew how she just proposed to a man…

"But he does." Said the serious looking version of Jiraiya. "Can't you hear him calling out for you?"

And when he said that, Aikiko suddenly heard a soft but distinct voice calling for her. The voice sounded so far away, but it sounded like someone in misery, like someone calling out in pain. The voice sounded familiar but she never heard this voice called out her name like this before.

The voice is now getting louder and louder, and the pain on that voice becomes more evident.

"Aikiko please Aikiko!"

"Aikiko please Aikiko!"

Aikiko turned around as if to run to that direction.. "Jiraiya sama is in trouble! I must help him!"

"Yes, we felt his pain that's why we are here.. to ask you if you can give him a second chance." Said the little woman by the bridge.

Aikiko looked at her parents and then to the direction of the voice calling her... the call has become more persistent, more in pain, like someone being tortured and also at the end of their lives.

"Daughter, if you feel you also would like to have a second chance in life then go back" said her father gently. "I and your mother, will just be here waiting for you until the day you are ready to come."

Her mother approached her and hugged her gently. "Yes, we wish nothing more for you than a better life, a better one that what we had. A life with love, without fear, with more joy than sadness."

She felt her father hugged her too with her mother and then they released her. The voice was still calling so she ran to the direction of the voice.

"Jiraiya.. I'm coming.. Jiraiya, anata…"

"Jiraiya!" She said weakly. Her eyes opened but the place seemed dark. It took a while before she recognized where she was. In the hospital, and beside her was Jiraiya looking at her tenderly.

"You finally awaken sleepy head." He said with a weak smile.

"You look horrible" Aikiko said without thinking as she tried to seat up, but sudden pain spasmed through her body and she cringed.

"hahaha, don't moved.. easy there." Jiriaya said gently helping her back to a laying position.

"and you know, good looks is not really my strongest department" he added with an embarrassed laugh.

Aikiko gave her husband a good look, he does look horrible, his skin so pale like he will collapse anytime, his eyes looked bloodshot and there were very big dark circles under his eyes.

"Jiraiya sama, I don't mean that, what I mean is you look horribly sick. You should be laying down." She said weakly. Trying to smile to make him understand she was not insulting him.

"It's alright, I'm fine. You hold on a bit and I will call Sakura san to have a good look at you."

He slowly stood up and gave an instruction to somebody in the hallway.

He sat down and held her hand again. "You sure have all of us worried there. Some of your students are so worried sick about you. They miss you in their after class. And of course Sakura Obaachan visited every day to check on you."

Aikiko looked at her husband, he looked tired, very worn out in fact. If the wires and tubes were not holding her, plus the fact that she can barely feel the rest of her body, she would have sent him directly to bed.

The pink hair medic came in and then immediately checked on Aikiko's vital. She checked the stats shown in the machines and gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, all vitals are stable and near normal, if not normal. You sure have us worried there Aikiko san." Turning to Jiriaya, "Jiraiya sama, can you leave the room for a bit as I need to check the wounds underneath these bandages as well?" said Sakura.

Jiraiya stood and walk quietly out the door. Aikiko can feel his chakra fading as he left the hospital. She felt a little sad. Guess he has to go somewhere said Aikiko to herself feeling rejected and broken again. The feeling of rejection always hurts more than these physical wounds she have.

"I'm glad you are awake, we were all worried." Sakura said "Not only with you but also with Jiraiya sama. He has not left your side for a week now. He refused medication and food and barely drink anything. He just sat there holding your hand."

Aikiko just look at her not knowing how to react.

"We didn't want to use any violent means to get him out of this room as it may endanger you and him. We almost lost you several times the last few days, every time we thought it's the last, but the last one was the most critical that we have the other medic drag him out of the room to do some procedures on you and then he called out to you in the most..." Sakura paused recalling the event "He cried out, "Aikiko please Aikiko" and it's the most hair raising heartbreaking call I ever heard."

Aikiko just lay quietly still.. Yes.. she heard those words too… words that draw her back quickly to the living.

Aikiko woke up again and saw Jiraiya sleeping by the floor in a seating position. It seems he changed his clothes, but he looked so serious in his sleep as if he is meditating.

"Jiraiya?" She called out to him softly.

"Yes, Aikiko, you need anything?" He said slowly getting up approaching her.

"Yes, I need you to lay here beside me. " She said patting the area beside her.

He looked at her initially with surprise but then he smiled. He climbed up to the side of the bed and lay with his head just near her midsection. He circled his arms around her thighs and curl in a fetal position beside her.

Aikiko moved her body to give a little room for him which was a very painful feat but she managed. She then put one arm around him resting her hand on his back. It's so nice to feel his warmth near her again.

This is how Sakura and Lady Tsunade found the two when they made their rounds to check on Aikiko.

They also noticed a glow of bluish chakra on the two peacefully sleeping.

"Unbelievable" Tsunade said amazed when they left the room without disturbing the couple.

"Yes, she is healing him while they are both resting. But is that alright? She is still very weak" Sakura asked.

"No, they are healing each other, the blue chakra is moving from one to another. Her healing chakra is flowing in Jiraiya. But in turn, Jiraiya's strong chakra is fuelling hers to also start the healing process in her body. At this rate, she will heal faster and may have a higher chance of getting back to normal. And that baka will be alright too" Tsunade said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Misunderstanding

Love and Misunderstanding

It took another week before Aikiko was allowed to leave the hospital. When they reached home, Jiraiya was all over her, doing whatever she requested. She never saw this side of Jiraiya, warm, gentle and very caring. The cold aloofness was gone, in turn was just warm and gentle care.

Aikiko didn't know Jiraiya can cook and was actually very apt with house chores. He stayed out of missions and was just fully dedicated in her care and recovery. Jiraiya carried her to her daily therapy and would buy her whatever she wants - clothes, food or whatever she mentioned.

Aikiko had to be very careful with what she says she want because otherwise her overly eager husband would try get it for her. After all, she didn't want to take advantage of him. But she did enjoy the attention and the care.

They talked a lot now. When she does her daily walk, she will rest in his arms and he will tell her a lot of stories about his youth, his conquest, and his victories. She started finding him as loud, funny, and a little comical but all these about Jiraiya made her love him more. The funny, caring old man she envisioned in the bar long time ago was starting to be true. She found her assumptions about him were not that off after all. She couldn't understand why the coldness and suspicion took so long to lift but now they are gone, and she can't help falling more and more in love with this man with his heart on his sleeves. All she ever wanted now was also to make him happy.

Jiraiya had finally given up on his suspicious, and with his all-out showering of affection to his wife, he found that it's easier to love her than to be defensive around her. This woman asked for very little. It seemed to him that his very presence was just what makes her truly happy. Her recovery would take some time as per Tsunade but that is alright. He will make sure she is whole again.

"No sleeping with her yet. Remember her heart was punctured and too much excitement might not be good for her." Warned the famed medic.

But he can wait, he has a life time to wait now. He doesn't fear of his wife faking it. After her selfless sacrifice for him, he knew now he has no reason to doubt her love.

It's been four months since the accident. Aikiko sometimes wonder if her husband was only staying with her because of guilt. He never attempted to touch her when she knows for sure that her husband want physically intimacy more than anything. To be honest, that seemed to be the only thing she can offer him when they agreed on the marriage.

But lately, she found him avoiding her. Not that he has left for mission again or anything. But when she makes advances to him he would change topic, laugh it off or literally push her away, albeit gently.

He has been spending more time writing his books when he finished his chores and finished taking care of her.

The other night she even purposely waited for him with a loosely open kimono when he lay down beside her. He wasn't able to resist the kiss but when he opened her clothes he suddenly stop.

She remember him say, "Aikiko, no, not tonight". As he tightly wrap the kimono around her before walking out to the patio and getting some air.

This confused Aikiko very much. Does he find her scarred body repulsive? If he won't sleep with her then what else can she offer him? Could it be what she thought was love was just simply guilt and penance? Is that why he is treating her this well after the accident?

No, this is not what she asked for. She will never tie him down to a life of guilt. If she cannot bring him happiness then there is no reason for her to stay with him.

Aikiko walked quietly to the market that day. She knew Jiraiya will scold her if he found out he walked that far but she felt suffocated at home. She skipped passing by the shop as she didn't want Obaachan to worry about her. She quietly slipped in a danggo shop and ordered some.

Suddenly, in front of her was a man finely dressed. Before she could say anything, the man's eye flash and Aikiko can't remember anything anymore.


	14. Chapter 14 Finding Aikiko

Finding Aikiko

Jiraiya went home to an empty house and it's been two days and there seemed to be no sign of Aikiko anywhere. This is almost putting him to the point of madness. The village was put in high alert for intruders but they found nobody suspicious enough. Teams were sent out to the borders and every nook and crannies were checked.

Jiraiya was walking pass the market when he walked pass an entourage of high officials. These were just visiting representatives from the village of falls near the village of mist. Jiraiya paid them no mind but as the entourage passes by he felt a familiar chakra in the close carriage. Aikiko.

Jiraiya jumped in front of the carriage and violently opened it. A sword was suddenly pointed at his throat. "What is the meaning of this?" Said the man in the carriage.

"Who is she beside you? Is she not Aikiko my wife?" Jiraiya said looking at the woman with a face cover. Her eyes were blue.

"What madness are you saying? This is Lady Yuri my wife and I'm Lord Ryu from the village of falls."

Jiraiya grab hold of the face cover and when he pulled it, he saw a terrified Aikiko looking at him.

"Don't touch me!" She said.

Jiraiya looked at her and shouted "What are you playing at right now Aikiko?"

"I am not Aikiko, my name is Lady Yuri and I'm with my husband."

At this time, the anbu came already to stop the commotion. But to Jiraiya's surprise, he was the one apprehended and not the noble man nor his men.

"We apologized for the misunderstanding. Jiraiya's wife just suddenly disappeared two days ago. He must have been drinking and mistake Lady Yuri as Aikiko." Tsunade said.

"What madness are you talking about? Look at her that is Aikiko!" Shouted Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya.. You are obviously hallucinating, that woman doesn't even look anything like Aikiko san at all. I know you've been tirelessly looking for her but we don't need any international conflict just because you can't find your wife." said Sakura.

Jiraiya, looked at everyone in the room bewildered, is he the only one seeing this? This woman is Aikiko.

Then this Aikiko turn to him and said. "I'm sorry for your loss Master Jiraiya. I'm sure your comrades will find her soon." She looked at him gently, sincerely, making all this madness seemingly truer.

"I will not demand payment for the damages this mad man has done to our carriage and to my men. I only request for a new carriage and a peaceful exit from this village." said the noble man.

Jiraiya looked helplessly. Is he really out of his mind? Are his eyes playing a trick on him?

Jiraiya was slump drunk in one of the bars. His world has crumbled and now he cannot even trust his eyes. Aikiko is gone and no one can find her. Except that he is pretty sure she is the same woman standing in front of him with those fancy clothes early this afternoon at the Hokage's office.

Argg.. did she exchange him for a rich man? But Tsunade and the others would not take that outrage lightly. They all seemed to be seeing a different person and not her.

All of the sudden, he saw Aikiko, or Lady Yuri or whatever she calls herself enter the restaurant and sat in a corner table. She was only with one lady companion.

Without thinking Jiraiya, walked towards her and slipped on the bench in front of her.

She looked frightened and so was her companion.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." Jiraiya said slurring.

Lady Yuri gave her companion a signal to leave.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Said Lady Yuri.

"So how long have you been Lady Yuri?" Jiraiya asked.

"What kind of question is that? That has been my name all my life." Said Lady Yuri.

"You sure are a very good liar or there is a very good genjutsu cast that even the likes of Lady Tsunade are tricked by the likes of you? So tell me, why are you going out with that guy, his money? He' better looking? Ha!" Jiraiya said bitterly barely keeping himself up.

"I was betrothed to Lord Ryu since I'm very young. We are on our way to the Village of Falls where our wedding will be held."

"Lies" Jiraiya snarled and grip her wrist tightly. "Looked at me and tell me if you don't recognize me. Tell me the truth" He gnarled as he looked at her big blue eyes.

"Gomen, I don't know you." She said calmly. Then Jiraiya's grip weakened and he let her go.

"Although… in my dreams, I seemed to have seen you… like this. I somehow feel I met you before." Then she stood up and left.

The wine took over and unconsciousness followed. Jiraiya woke up the following day when the bar keeper nudged him.

"Wake up Jiraiya sama! We are closing." Jiraiya just gave him a grunt.

"Give me some water or tea I'm having a headache." Jiraiya requested slurring.

"Just because your wife is missing, you shouldn't be messing around with a brown eyed beauty." The bar keeper said while placing a tea in front of him.

"What did you say?" asked Jiraiya confused.

"The lady you were chatting last night. The one with light brown hair and luminous brown eyes. She looks like a noble woman. You were harassing her, but she seemed patient with you so I left you both be. I was worried I need to request for the police to stop you Jiraiya Sama." The bar keeper said.

"Brown eyes?!" Those eyes he was looking at were blue not brown. He was sure of it.

As if his drunkenness lifted, Jiraiya made a mad rush to the border. It was genjutsu after all.


	15. Chapter 15 Second Chance

2nd Chance

Lord Ryu was fuming. What does she see with that fumbling old man? True he wiped out her memory and replaced it with a fake one but when he makes advances to her; she would call out the name of that white hair sannin. It was utterly disturbing and a big turn off.

He didn't want to force himself to her because if she struggles, the genjutsu might be broken and all the other people will see her as she is. It's strange though that the genjutsu did not work on the old man. He still sees her as she is when no one else can.

Never mind that though, he calmed himself. When we are out of this dreadful village she will be mine whether she like it or not. And I, will have eternal youth and power. Lord Ryu smiled at this thought as he glanced at his companion gazing quietly towards the direction of Konoha.

Lord Ryu was still caught up in his own thought when he heard a loud crash in front of his entourage. Standing there in front of them was a massive man with long spikey white hair. He was in a stance ready to fight.

This is bad.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you going to risk international conflict for your delusion?" He called out to the old man.

"You will give Aikiko back or I will wipe out all of you." Jiraiya warned.

"Will you attack me knowing she is beside me?" Then Lord Ryu suddenly jumped out of the carriage grabbing Lady Yuri with him.

Then with a hand sign, tentacles made of stone started striking toward Jiraiya.

Jiraiya easily side step the attack and he started to blow fire from his mouth. However, he has to pull back when he realized that the crazy man was putting Lady Yuri in front of him as a shield.

Bastard! Jiraiya thought to himself.

Then suddenly, Lord Ryu threw Lady Yuri towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya jumped to catch her only to feel a stab wound to his side. Lady Yuri stabbed him. But when he looked at her eyes it looked blank.

She started fighting him. He didn't know she can do taijutsu but she sure was giving him a beating. All he can do was defend as he tried to figure out how to break the genjutsu.

Then all of a sudden, one of the tentacles came crashing toward them. Without thinking Jiraiya jumped to cover Lady Yuri. The tentacles pierced through his shoulder and he gave out a shout of pain and spitted out some blood. Lady Yuri who was laying directly beneath him gave a look of shock as his blood dripped on her.

In this instance the bracelet in his hand and Lady Yuri's necklace started to glow simultaneously. A second tentacle was coming their way to hit them both again. Jiraiya concentrated his chakra to harden his hair as a shield but before the tentacle can reach them a great ice wall blocked the incoming tentacle. Then the ice shield thickened to a hard circular globe with both of them inside.

When he looked down he saw Aikiko's eyes on him with tears. "Jiraiya sama you are hurt!" She cried out. Immediately she started applying healing chakra on his shoulder.

"Aikiko?" He asked tentatively. "Yes it's me, don't worry I'll heal you." came the reply.

Jiraiya grabbed Aikiko and gave her a very hungry kiss. "Your wound.." But she can't continue what she was about to say as she has to answer back the kiss.

When they separated they were both panting. "What happen?" Aikiko asked in a small voice.

"That bastard tried to kidnap you from me. He will pay dearly. Lower the shield Aikiko." Jiraiya commanded.

"Wait, let me finish this first." As she continue to heal his shoulder.

"This is nothing. Lower the shield and I'll finish this moron."

"Jiraiya" She said in an frightened voice. "Please be careful."

He looked at her and smiled. "Now you will see how awesome I can be." Then he gave her a confident grin and a thumb up.

When the shield lowered, one of Jiriaya's clones was holding Aikiko closely, making sure she will not get in harm's way.

Jiraiya summoned his gigantic toad and blast Lord Ryu with oil and fire. The stone tentacles came hurtling in but they were easily cut down by the great toad's sword. Then Jiraiya came jumping down giving Lord Ryu a great punch. The noble man went flying several feet before falling down unconscious.

By now, back up has arrived, although unnecessary. Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi were there in response to Jiraiya's toad message.

They found Aikiko standing amazed as her husband finished off the enemies. And without missing a beat, Jiraiya landed close to the group in his signature posed.

The backups just sighed at the comical posed but they have to sigh much louder when they saw Aikiko's looked of amazement, obviously mesmerized with Jiraiya's antic. They surely will make a good pair – the thought crossed all three back ups' mind the same time… One is a show off and the other, a die-hard fan.

Jiraiya grabbed Aikiko and suddenly disappeared with her from the fight scene. They reappeared in their house. Jiraiya was holding Aikiko tightly and said. "Is this my punishment for everything I have wronged you?"

"What do you mean?" Aikiko answered confused.

"Will you always run away from me? Will you disappear from me again and again? I don't think I can lose you again Aikiko! I don't think my heart nor my mind can take it." Jiraiya cried.

"Jiraiya, I didn't mean to run away, and also, why would I want to punish you? All I ever wanted was to make you happy. Although, I don't really know how now." Aikiko answered looking away.

"If you are with me, I'm happy..." Jiraiya answered.

"Jiraiya, you don't even want to touch me or look at my body. You have not kissed me like... like how you did in the battlefield today, not for a long time. I understand that my body has been scarred and you might find it appalling but…" Aikiko said quietly.

"Stop there. Appalling? Where did you get that? Do you know how hard I try not to touch you? And yet you keep seducing me? Tsunade said…" Jiraiya explained.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade.." Aikiko said almost bitterly.

"Let me finish what I'm saying… Lady Tsunade said I should not make love with you yet because your heart is still healing. It was punctured when you tried to save me. And it needs time to completely heal, otherwise… otherwise I might lose you again.." Jiraiya finished.

So that's why… all along he was just protecting me. Aikiko felt warm inside.

"You know, no one has treated me like this before. You looked at me and see me as I truly am, and I can see you love me for it. You laugh at my stories, you are genuinely interested on my writings even though I know you look really red when you read my drafts…" Jiraiya was babbling now…"Aikiko, I never felt so happy with myself. You do that when you are with me. Every little thing I do you appreciate it, and I just feel… I just feel I'm truly home when you are here with me."

Aikiko just looked at her husband in disbelief then with a growing understanding. It seemed all her fears and doubts just melted away at his words. All was left was just longing… longing for this man holding her.

"Jiraiya… I think I understand now. And I think my heart and my body are more than ready to accept you… now." Jiraiya's eyes grow big as he felt his wife pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Please, don't hold back this time Jiraiya, Anata." And Jiraiya sure did not hold back this time.

It's coming to two years that Jiraiya and Aikiko were married. They had a rocky first year but the second was a lot easier, they were after all two like soul loving each other dearly. Jiraiya seemed to have stopped growing old and seemed a little younger by the day. Of course, everyone just account that for his now blissful marriage. Aikiko is the same, happy and glowing and busy with hundreds of kimono orders. She barely had time to help with after school because besides being busy in the shop, she is now pregnant with their child.

Her tummy was too big for her little body and she sure can barely walk.

That is not a problem though because Jiraiya never hesitate to carry her around when he feels she's getting too tired. It was a bit embarrassing but it was very sweet of her husband she finds. Actually, everything about Jiraiya she finds as sweet and amazing. Many people will argue otherwise but who can dissuade an adoring wife.

Jiraiya was disturbed from his office by one of the medic. "It's time master Jiraiya."

He hurried to the hospital and ran to his wife's bedside. The labor started and as one baby comes out and cry, icicles formed in the labor room. Jiraiya calmly deflect all incoming icicles with Sakura's help while Shizune delivers the baby.

"Twins! We have one more coming!" Again the icicles were flying and swirling around the delivery room much harder this time.

Jiraiya was ready for this birth, good thing he actually carried two sealing tags. He didn't know why but he did. So he put one on his first born and another to the next one. The icicles and the swirling stopped abruptly. The doctor put the two babies on top of their mother's stomach and cleans up.

"They are here!" Aikiko said smiling weakly. "Yes, Raijin and Fujin, my sons." Jiraiya said proudly.

"This one is Raijin" As Jiraiya pick up the first born and the bigger of the two. He was already smiling at his father with a silly grin. Both boys were exact replica of their father, his face with spiky white hair but both have inherited the kekkie genkai of their mother."

"And this quiet one is Fujin." Sure enough the smaller one just stared at his father with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I promise to love, protect and train both of you to be fine ninjas." Jiraiya solemnly swears. Then he hugged his two sons, careful not to crush them.

Aikiko just watched the sight of her growing family. She was initially afraid that the baby, or babies now that they found out it's a twin, will have kekkei genkai like her and might harm people around them. Jiraiya quickly dismissed her fear and said there is nothing to worry because he is there and he can seal those powers, and only unseal it slowly as the boys learn to better control their chakra.

Jiraiya returned the boys to their mother as they latched for milk hungrily. He then put his arms around his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you Aikiko, thank you for the 2nd chance in life. Thank you for making me so happy, so complete." Jiraiya whispered.

"Thank you for the same Jiraiya." Aikiko responded as she did one quick peck on her husband's lips that were so close to her.

It will still be a long road, it will not be always easy but one thing is for sure, they have each other and hopefully they will have each other for a long long time.

End.


End file.
